Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), and flash memory, among others.
Flash memory devices are utilized as non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Flash memory devices typically use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption.
Uses for flash memory include memory for personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, and cellular telephones. Program code and system data, such as a basic input/output system (BIOS), are typically stored in flash memory devices. This information can be used in personal computer systems, among other types of electronic systems.
Many memory devices include fuse circuits having memory cells which are used to store information referred to as fuse data. The fuse data can include, for example, redundancy addresses and data used to adjust the levels of various voltages and/or currents generated inside memory chips. Incorrect and/or unreliable data can be read from fuse circuits during power up of a memory device due to the fact that the supply voltage of the device is ramping to a VCC level. An incorrect fuse read operation can result in operational errors such as erroneous redundancy address selection or erroneous trimming operations, among others.